The Pandora Plan
by Godric Kharg
Summary: A story combining Sekirei some 40 years after the Sekirei plan ends. Minato won, and now is approached to assist Gengo Aoi with fighting the Nova. I do not own Sekirei or Freezing. Rated "M" for what might come later. MinatoxHarem,KazuyaxSatellizer OC Characters.


_**A/N: I have a special distaste for crossovers. Most times in my mind they are done wrong, go fast OFF canon, and introduce things that just should not be there. Then I found a strange thing. I found a freezing fanfic that crossed over with Sekirei. While this was a story I didn't exactly find myself fond of, the first thing in my mind was 'I could do better without trying'. This isn't a slight to the writer who inspired me, however, I have a mind for details, and a number of small 'issues' bother me. As MUCH as possible must remain canon for crossovers to work for me. When a chance is 'taken' to stray, it best be faithful to the characters, and the scenarios set forth. This is rare in my opinion to be done successfully. (Yes, there are times that an alternative universe helps it sit better.. but still..)**_

_**This is my first try at a Freezing/Sekirei crossover. It takes place AFTER the Sekirei Plan comes to a successful conclusion. In fact for a brief moment I thought MAYBE I could make this follow another of my stories, but I am not sure thats wise. Anyways.. here it is, my first attempt at a cross over, and I hope you enjoy it. No guarantees on when follow up chapters will take place or be published. The OTHER stories take precedence.**_

* * *

><p>- o -<p>

The sekirei plan ended in 2022. Sahashi Minato has won, and the world slowly moved forward. Fate, destiny, or whatever thoughts had quickly been put behind him.

He had finally made it into university, and he took a decidedly different track than he ever thought possible. Not only did the pressures of the competition instill in him a new life, it gave him new goals.

In 2034, two years since he took over operations of MBI as director. His father, Minaka had died of injuries sustained at the Battle of Koutan; his mother Takami had guided MBI in the years leading up to his graduation and remained as vice president of operations. She oversaw MBI and in effect, assisting him in those things he was not yet fully prepared to take on.

He had 8 wives. Yes, 8. It amazed him in fact how he managed to get through the sekirei plan, and through university, in fact he had taken more than a full course load. He was still studying in some aspects, but he had rocketed to the top of the deans lists, his knowledge and abilities in business and BioEngineering had itself set a new pace unthought of by Minaka Hiroto, the former director of MBI.

Not that Minato really cared. However he knew Minaka was strangely satisfied before his death a number of years previous that his legacy would be taken over by his bastard son. Not only would it live on, but it would excell. What better way to achieve GODHOOD then to usher in the grand new age. It was now 2065. He had been director in some fashion for 40 years.

He spun his chair about, and glanced out the large expanse of windows over the city. He couldn't help but smile. The Sekirei had come so far, true to Musubi's wish; Most had been revived with some minor exceptions. It had been decided to leave Karasuba and some others in stasis. Karasuba was after all far too dangerous to revive. The others? Their Ashikabi were not worthy of them.

"I wonder" Minato found himself speaking to himself "I wonder if still, it might be a good time"

"Now Minato, I hope you're not thinking of reviving THAT THING again" came her voice.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle at that. "No mother, I'm not that foolish. She can only be the last resort should something.. go wrong"

"Good, you know how Musubi nearly lost to her at Koutan. You nearly lost her, and I nearly lost you" the older woman stood there, her age was well told on her features. Well into her late 70's at this point.

"Since you became director of MBI, you've done well. I'm rather proud of you" her words came, but they almost seemed hollow somehow.

"I know, and I know HE would be proud too. Not that I really care after what he put us all through" Minato swung his chair about again, as was his custom, he wore the old standard wagtail tshirt while in the office and between meetings. The suit jacket and shirt hung nearby.

Takami sighed. She was certainly feeling her age "Look Mina-tan" she paused, and then spoke again "We need to have a discussion, first, you have an appointment, a Aoi Gengo. Its a matter your father.. sorry, Minaka had dealings with in his early years of MBI starting up. A promise, a favour being called in"

"I see. and what else?"

"Next, its about your eldest son. He came to me, he wanted some tests run..", it was after Takami spoke this Minato's visage grew darker.

"I gather I really can't put it off any longer can I?" it was half a question, half a statement to his mother

"No, the more you try to protect him, the more he presses"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Tsukiumi said dinner will be on promptly at 6 o'clock tonight. and if you're late THIS time, She'll ensure your sick for a month". Takami couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yea yea, I know, sometimes, its just impossible. I know you want to retire, and even 20 years of training sometimes I think I'm not ready to take over operations fully."

"Yes, well, from the looks of it, you will have a long, long time to get it right."

Minato just nodded, he glanced into the reflection of the display screen on the desk. His visage had not changed over the last 40 some years. He somehow retained his youthful appearance. "yes, it's odd, having 8 wives, 7 being sekirei; what it can do for you."

"Yes, well, at least I don't have to worry about outliving you. You're still the picture of health from 40 years ago you know"

The truth was whatever changes came over him from having his sekirei had halted, or slowed his aging. A side effect of his fated sekirei? He had no idea, the labs had run tests, experiments; Not a single scientist could explain it. Many had proposed further testing, supposing they could 'bottle' the fountain of youth.

The only thing they DID learn, was the aging of even his dna, every molecule in his body had slowed drastically.

"Alright, show Aoi-san in" Minato spoke, doing so he left his suit aside. "But you're sitting in on the meeting".

His mother nodded, and tapped a icon on her tablet, held in her hand. "Alright, Minato is ready to see Aoi-san".

A moment later, a old white haired scientist entered the office and approached.

Takami introduced them "Aoi-sensei, this is Sahashi-sama. MBI's chief director, and the winner of.."

Minato cut her off, "Thats enough, You can call me Minato if you like. 'Sahashi-sama' should be reserved for my mother" he grinned. He bowed politely "I hear that Minaka had an unwritten deal with you?"

Gengo nodded, as he bowed in return "And you may call me Gengo if you desire. Yes, your fath.. Sorry Minaka and I did have an arrangement of sorts. I need to call in a favour, or two."

Minato grimaced "Or two? how many favours did he owe?"

"Far to many I'm afraid. Most of what I need are rather 'simple' requests, and will appease many of the so called favours over time" Gengo continued.

"This is in regards the Nova incursions, correct?"

"Yes, while the Chevalier have been able to keep the Nova at bay for the last 40 years, it's becoming increasingly difficult. While there are high numbers of potential candidates for Pandora's and Limiters, the actual numbers who enroll have shrunk".

"and how can I change that?"

"Lend me your sekirei"

It was at this point Minato began laughing. A wicked belly deep laugh. "You.. You expect me to LOAN you, my sekirei? What do you think they are? Objects to be traded or commanded? No, I will not."

Gengo frowned "The favours owed.."

Minato cut him off, "Favours agreed to by my bastard father, who by all rights was a madman. I bet few courts would find an unwritten agreement with a madman to be serviceable.." he paused, eyeing the man before him growing a bit more serious; "I will ask the family, my sekirei, my children, and any who wish to help, will be permitted. The children of age certainly, my wives? I don't command them to do anything. Never have, and I never will. I respect them far too much for that".

"I see" Gengo frowned "You do know I could have the Chevalier just take over MBI forcefully"

"That would do you no good, the Sekirei are not MBI property, in fact NONE of them are." Minato smiled, still jovially as Takami watched on silently. "Not to mention, while its not widely known, This city is a private territory, it has been since my father bought it out"

Minato paused, then continued thoughtfully "I will also send a message to all Ashikabi still active, and suggest strongly they arrange to meet with you. If they participate or not, is purely up to them"

"I see.." Gengo had not stopped frowning. The meeting certainly was not going his way.

"I will tell you one thing Aoi-san.." Minato looked at the man seriously "If you had come in and asked me, and my sekirei for assistance earnestly, It might have gone over better"

"Ka-san" Minato then looked over to his mother, "I have an idea. How about in the spirit of my fathers madness, we run the dna samples of all active Ashikabi's and Sekirei, to see if any are compatible with the famed 'stigmata'" his eyes then shifted back to Gengo. "At least then you might know who to 'target' more efficiently in your requests."

Gengo nodded, and stood "I guess I was warned properly, they said you wouldn't listen"

"Oh I listened. I just get tired of those who try to overlook certain niceties. Things like how Sekirei are intelligent and have a right to make their own decisions; You seemed to have an attitude reminiscent of Minaka". Minato stood, and bowed "In the meantime, when the results are in, and the Ashikabi have checked in, Takami will let you know"

"Minato-san, I don't think you understand, some sacrifices must be ma.."

"Oh yes, I do understand some sacrifices must be made, surely they must. But its up to the individual to make them, not some scientist making demands. Its one reason I hate my father even today. It's one reason I hated my own mother for a long time" the Raven haired Ashikabi's eyes shifted from Gengo to his mother who visibly flinched. While it was so long ago, it still struck a chord with her.

"I see, I shall await the call then" and with that, the aged scientist stood, bowed and took his leave.

oo - oo

Gengo had made it to the street level, Su-Na opened the door of the waiting limo "How was the meeting sensei. Did they agree to assist?" She spoke, her eyes cold, her movements stiff that spoke of something lingering deep within.

"No. But they didn't refuse either. They are willing to allow each Ashikabi, each Sekirei to decide for themselves, and will facilitate testing" Gengo half muttered as he shifted his body, the door closing.

"To the hotel Driver" he spoke, Su-Na had entered the other side, and her attention was aptly focused on Gengo.

o - o - o

"Are you sure this is wise Mina-tan?" Takami spoke, following the researchers departure.

"Doesn't matter. I will NOT force Sekirei, or Ashikabi to take part in another MBI sanctioned, forced event; if it even STINKS like the Sekirei plan. I refuse, I can't in good conscious do it."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Just what I said, we will facilitate contact, we will verify usefulness, and even stigmata compatibility. I doubt its possible but at least he will have that information to begin with." Minato reflected as he shifted his chair again to the window. The hour had grown late, "Mother, have them bring the car around. I think a family meeting is appropriate tonight"

Takami nodded, and swiftly departed to make arrangements.

o - o

Minato had been home now for over two hours. Tsukuimi's meal prepared with Musubi at her side had been well devoured.

Kusano, who had long ago adjusted to the need to rotate the shared seating arrangement sat across from her Ashikabi and eyed him carefully "Onii-san… something wrong?" She had grown up, was a young woman, a beautiful one who could rival Tsukiumi on her own, but she had never shaken the habit of referring to him as Big brother. Especially when he seemed occupied.

Tsukiumi had prepared to stand, and clear the table but paused, and looked at her husband carefully, all eyes had froze on Ku, and then shifted to Minato. It was widely understood the youngest sekirei knew their Ashikabi, and family patriarch far too well to let him hide much from her.

"Father?" two teenagers chimed in together.. "Whats wrong?"

Minato couldn't help but laugh lightly as his twitch triggered, his hand moving to the back of his head, rubbing it thoughtfully. "Well. We need a family meeting. I guess now is as good a time as any"

Matsu and the others looked at him earnestly. He didn't often call a meeting. In fact it had been a long time since he had done so. In fact some of the younger children wouldn't even recall it.

"I had a meeting today with one Aoi Gengo" he decided to just spit it out, he knew the rest would shortly follow

Matsu was first "I KNOW THAT NAME" she began "He, he's the one that created Pandoras right? Fighting Nova's those huge monsters that attack and wipe out huge cities?"

Minato nodded "Yes, and he came to me today all but demanding I 'loan' him my sekirei, even going so far as to threaten MBI being taken over by Chevalier" he then went silent. The table remained quiet. The room was a far sight larger then the one they had dined in at Maison Izumo, but it was reminiscent of it. The house had been long ago constructed similar to it. It felt like home. "Apparently Minaka owed him some big favors.." his words had already began being drowned out by his family's response.

"No way"

"Not likely"

"I won't go through crap like that again"

"I won't be commanded by .."

"Who does he think he is"

"a great scientist but does he have any clue what we went through?"

"If Minaka wasn't dead I'd kill him"

"yes, I might kill him again anyways"

"peaceful death is too good for him"

Minato raised his hand, and they calmed down, his eyes shifted to Chiho sitting between Ku and Uzume "You seem quiet"

"I know full well, that your thoughful enough that you would never do such a things give over the Sekirei like that, not after what we all went through" she spoke softly. She had done well in responding to various treatments over the years, in an effect to 'cure' her. While the cure worked, it did however sometimes falter and need to be re-administered. As a result she still was not as healthy as some might think. She had aged much the same as Minato. Sekirei seemed to have an astonishing effect on their Ashikabi.

MInato nodded "your right, I refused him out right. However" he paused and all eyes again where on him "All Ashikabi and Sekirei data will be tested against the stigmata data for compatibility. I HAVE agreed to facilitate meetings and contact between them"

The room sat in stunned silence, he took a deep breath. The children fidgeted, the smaller ones not fully understanding the consequences of this. Even tho they where intelligent, Minato had learned long ago that their minds grew fast even if their bodies left to naturally age did not.

"Anyways, I think. I want, I suggest we should find other ways to help them."

"Father?"

Minato nodded to his youngest son "Yes son?"

"I already know, I want to join up. I got .. I'm sorry, I got my results back last week." the child took a deep swollow knowing he had hidden the results from both his parents.

"Chiro!" Chiho hollared loudly "Why? Why hide such a thing?"

"I.. I was afraid you or father would forbid it mother.." he responded

"Well, you won't be going. Not until I can arrange to visit the facilities. This is my only concern" Minato smiled, surprising the others

"You can't be serious mine Husband, letting our children go into war? After what Minaka.." Tsukiumi had already gotten fired up. She had almost lost her own life, and the life of her Ashikabi in the final battles of the plan. She had no desire for games, or war again.

Minato raised his hand again and his Water Sekirei silenced herself. She knew this mood all too well "Tsukiumi… All of you, you, Musubi, Kazehana, Ku.." his eyes shifted from one to the other as he named each one in turn "remember when we helped our friends escape the city in the midst of the game?"

His wives all nodded. Chiho smiled not having been there but having heard from Uzume and the others the story..

"I feel its the same. We all share this planet. I want to help, I feel we need to help. But I will not force any of you to help." he fell silent for a moment "I think in fact, it might be a good idea if not everyone helps.. Someone has to care for the children after all." he smiled HE would give any of them a valid escuse to not participate.

Tsukiumi was the first to speak, her arm folding around that of her husband "Whatever thou decides, I shalt abid and obey" Minato could tell the guilt of the bridge escape plan still haunted her even to this day.

Quickly, a round of chatter rose up, all his wives, and his elder children had agreed, all wanted to help where they could.

"Chiho darling" he smiled at her, "You will remain behind to care for, and watch over the children?"

"But I wanted to.."

Minato shook his head. "You can join us for a short time, but I want you to remain safe, and care for for the little ones." his eyes shifted from her to Uzume, "and you love?"

Uzume smiled, "I want to go, however, I think I best remain at Chiho's side Husband. She will after all need some help."

Then its decided. After the results come in. We will all make a visit to Genetics and see how we can help".

o - o

Minato found himself stretched out some hours later in bed. Beside him lay Uzume and Chiho one to either side. he reflected quietly "Chi.. any regrets over the last 40 years?"

"None Mina-tan. I love you dearly and know you are doing what you believe is right" she smiled at him, caressing his cheek "I know I'm not one of the sekirei, but.. you have promised to protect and watch over me, let me do what I can here"

Uzume smiled, thrusting her huge breasts up against her husband smiling, laying her lips to his cheek remaining silent

A moment later, both Chiho and Uzume proped themselves up over him, and shared a deep three way kiss. Wings erupted from Uzume's back suddenly as Minato couldn't help but groan.

o - o

In a dark room, hidden in a corner of the house. Matsu knelt before a huge wall bank of displays. The hum of high end servers and PC's stacked against one wall evident, but ignored. The ginger haired sekirei of wisdom had her eyes glued to the displays as her fingers worked over time. "Now lets see, if I can hack MBI, I should be able to hack Chevalier"

A grin slowly formed over Matsu's face. It had long been since she had reason to have such a challenge. All Chevaliers secrets would be hears. She would see to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Well, here's my idea for a Sekirei Freezing crossover. I really don't know if its good or not. There is much more to tell about what's tumbling around in my head.. but its there.**_

_**Please don't expect a chapter any faster then one every 3 months. (Feel free to be inspired just reference here please)**_


End file.
